Subsitute for art class
by HopefulWonderer6037
Summary: Klaus becomes a subsitute for art class and Caroline is not amused.


Substitute in art class

The bell rang and all the students in Mystic High hall headed towards their classroom. Elena and Bonnie were already sitting in the art history class waiting for the lesson to begin.

''Do you know where Caroline is?'' asked Bonnie, ''She is usually always right on time.''

''I think she went to check over some details to whatever event she's planning next.'' Elena answered hesitantly.

At that moment, it was Caroline who burst through the door and quickly moved to her seat between Elena and Bonnie.

''God, you guys have no idea how idiotic volunteers can be at times! I swear when I stop being Miss Mystic I'm going..'' Caroline didn't get to finish her sentence because in walked Mystic Falls resident Original Hybrid himself. All three girls gaped at him and looked at each other for any explanation for what was going on.

Klaus smirked and started writing his name on the board. He turned around and greeted the class.

''Hello, my name is Klaus Mikaelson and I will be your substitute in this class. Mrs Carnell has recently had some unforeseen health issues and therefore will not be fit to teach for awhile.''

Whispers went around the class. Some were wondering what had happened to the always bubbly and cheerful teacher, others, namely girls, were admiring the new teacher's appearance. His leather jacket, under it his signature henley with necklaces and tight fitting jeans. And of course drooling over his British accent and dimples.

But the three girls at the front of the classroom were still too shocked to say or do anything. Klaus focused in on Caroline Forbes, the girl who hadn't left his dream ever since he cured her. He gazed appreciatively at her immaculately curled golden hair and gorgeous ocean blue dress that accentuated her body and eyes, trying to save every litte detail to his memory so he could sketch her later. Klaus and moved to sit on his desk which was consequently right across Caroline's table.

''Let's begin shall we? Can someone tell me were you left off last time? You, in the blue dress, what is your name?'' Klaus asked faking nonchalance while inwardly laughing at Caroline's outraged face.

''Um, It's Caroline..Mr Mikaelson'' said Caroline slightly cringing at the name. ''We started with impressionism last time.'' she stuttered lightly.

''Lovely, can anyone tell me the painting that started the impressionism movement?'' Klaus asked looking around the class. Most had their heads down trying to avoid eye contact. When no one volunteered to answer Klaus looked back at the blonde baby vampire.

''Not even you, Ms Forbes?''

''It was _L'impression, soleil levant_.'' said Caroline confidently after finally gaining her wits back.

''Superb, and can you tell me who painted it, sweetheart?'' asked Klaus with badly concealed affection.

''Claude Monet'' replied Caroline simply.

''Very good, love'' praised Klaus.

The rest of the class continued with the hybrid retelling the impressionistic era and occasionally asking questions and mostly making Caroline answer them just to see her eyes flicker with barely contained rage and anger.

When the bell signaled the end of the class Caroline sighed with relief and started packing her stuff with the intent of getting out of the class with Bonnie and Elena as fast as she possibly could without using vampire speed.

''Could you stay after class, Ms Forbes, I have some matters to discuss with you.'' Klaus called after Caroline was making a beeline to the door.

Her shoulders slumped and she looked for Elena and Bonnie for help, but because the had to keep up appearances, Caroline knew it would be of no use since it would have been strange for Caroline to outright refuse the new teacher's request.

The two girls tried to stay in the class just in case Caroline needed their protection, but Klaus looked at them pointedly and specified that he wanted to talk to Caroline privately. If this would have been a few months ago when they were still trying to kill him they would have never left Caroline alone, but because they had agreed to stop their attempts at murdering each other and try to live peacefully. So Elena mouthed ''sorry'' to Caroline and Bonnie glared at Klaus making sure that the threat of immeasurable pain was clear should anything happen to her best friend.

When the door closed Caroline took a deep breath and turned around to give Klaus a piece of her mind.

''What the hell are you doing here, Klaus?! And what did you do to Mrs Carnell? You better not have killed her, or I swear..''

''You'll swear what, love?'' teased Klaus. ''Relax, sweetheart, after we made peace there is considerably less plotting to do at home, so I figured I'd find some other activities to keep me entertained and the chance to be closer to you is always welcome.'' flirted Klaus openly all the while invading Caroline's personal space and secretly inhaling her delectable scent which made his inner wolf purr with content of having her so near him.

Caroline stood there mouth agape and watching him like he'd grown two heads.

''Great'' Caroline muttered sarcastically ''Well, if you have nothing else creepy to say, i'll be on my way'' she with false perkiness and started exiting the classroom when Klaus caught her elbow.

''There was something I wanted to ask you, actually'' he said with a hint of nervousness.

''Well, get on with it, I don't have all day'' she said impatiently.

''Would you like to have dinner with me tonight, love?'' Klaus asked. Caroline was so caught off guard all that came out of her mouth was an undignified yelp.

''Would you like to have dinner then.'' Klaus repeated and looked at her with amusement.

''Are you aware that you aren't allowed to ask me out, right?'' she asked with her eyebrow raised.

''Why is that, love, who can stop me?''

''You as a teacher even a subsitute teacher are not in any case allowed to have out of school relations that extent beyond friendship'' Caroline said giggling at Klaus annoyed face.

''Who came up with that stupid rule?'' he said frustrated.

''Who knows, who cares really'' she said with glee ''Good day to you, Mr Mikaleson'' she added while bouncing out of the class leaving behind a very sulky hybrid.


End file.
